Recollection of Memories
by chase19
Summary: Two women awaken on a secluded island with no memories of who they are. They then find love and when rescued, memories return. They have to make a choice between returning on what they know, or what they found.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Victorious or the characters in the show. All are own by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider ^_^

Yes this is a Jori Story.

Chapter One

Another wave washed over the girl. She slowly sat up and her body wanted to scream in agony from the stiffness of her muscles and burnt skin. She opened her eyes only to quickly shut them again when the salt water stung and bright rays of sun hurt her after a few minutes of blinking she finally managed to focus her eyes.

Staring ahead of her all she saw was water,a great big ocean of blue surrounded her vision. Looking around her she was nowhere. It looked like she was on a beach, but not one that she recognized.

'She wondered and asked herself, 'How did she get here? Where was here? Was she alone?'

Then the most important question of all as she stood up slowly and carefully, 'Who was she?'

She couldn't remember her own name. On top of that she felt awful, she guessed she must have been passed out on the beach for a few days because of her red exposed skin. Her lips felt dead, dried out, and her body felt very hungry. Possibly worse her mouth was dried out, thirsty for water. She desperately needed water.

It was definitely a struggle to remain standing, but If she didn't get over her weakness she felt that she would die right here and now and she refused to give up that easily.

At that point she looked behind herself and noticed a land. Jungle if you want to call it that. It felt new, alien, in fact she had no recollection of ever being here. As she kept staring at the green and trees behind her it made her feel even more hot then she already felt. So she decided to turn back to the ocean to cool off for a bit.

As she walked towards it she stopped and turned noticing a figure down the beach, maybe a half a mile down from herself. She moved toward the figure slowly at first, then more quickly as best as she could, after all because of her skin being exposed from the sun it was more of an effort than it should have been. She was a bit excited to know someone else was with her on whatever island or beach this was. She didn't want to be alone and needed answers.

As she got closer she took in what she what a tanned brown haired girl. Glancing at the rest of her, she got a better look at her face, and noticed her lips as well were no where cracked and dried out. She made a quick decision to get the girl to a shaded area so they both can get away from the suns rays and get both their bodies food and water.

She slowly tried to pick up the girl and almost dropped her since she was too weak from her own exposure and dehydrated body. At her second attempt, she finally managed to grab the girl gently from behind and slowly walked backwards toward a shaded area with a palm tree.

'Have to get there, just a few more steps.' She thought to herself. Her throat was too dry to speak out loud to some struggling with her own weak body she finally reached the shaded Coconut Palm tree area and laid the girl under the shaded palm tree.

At this point she had to make a decision of walking around to look for coconuts or water for her and the brown haired girl.

She started walking toward the jungle after finally deciding it, when she heard a moan coming from under the tree.

'The brown haired girl!'

She turned back and looked down toward her but at that moment she felt herself start to get dizzy, and then she heard a ringing in her ears.

'No.' She thought, 'Water.' Was the last thought that went through her mind before everything went black.

A few hours later...

When she opened her eyes again, there was darkness. Maybe she was dead, but she didn't think so. There was still so much cruel heat and she was still very hungry and thirsty.

"Drink this," a tired feminine voice said.

Something rough was placed at her lips and she tilted the it so cold liquid would impact her dry lips. The sensation almost made her cry out, but she greedily grabbed the object and began to slurp very quickly.

"Not so fast," the voice said. "You may get sick."

She didn't care. As far as she was concern that person could kiss her red burnt ass. Just the feeling of the cold liquid was enough for her at the moment. It didn't matter to her if she could stomach it or not.

It felt good against her dried out lips and washing over her parched gums and tongue. All she could think was how she felt like she was in heaven when the liquid went down her throat.

Of course moments later, she was doubling over, spewing up liquid that only a few minutes ago felt great. Her stomach refusing the offering since it was too much too fast. The act of the vomiting was too much for her to handle and it felt like she might faint again, but something wet and cold was placed on her forehead that seemed to bring her back to reality.

After she recovered, the cold liquid was offered once again being careful not to sip it too fast. Her stomach still gurgled unhappily but this time did not reject the liquid being offered.

She sighed in relief and leaned back to relax as she felt the cold cloth pass across her forehead again. "T-thank you," she finally said weakly, her whole body feeling drained just from those two words.

The cloth was removed, but the offered liquid remained.

"You're welcome."

She turned to see the face of the speaker and discovered the young brown tanned girl that she found on the beach sitting behind her, supporting her. She was wiping her neck with the cloth she had torn from her own shirt. She noticed that her face was just as tired as she herself felt.

"Drink more if you think your body can hold it." She offered.

For a moment glared as she wanted to snap at the girl, thinking who does she think she is telling her body what it can do. But that would be absurd. She doesn't even know her. So she decided to just nod and take what was being offered.

It looked like a dried out gourd maybe, possibly a shell or coconut. It was filled with cold, clear, sweet, refreshing water. Not pausing again, she drank the rest of it down, spilling some out of the sides of her mouth. Once it was drained, she lowered the vessel and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Where did you find this water?" She asked her.

"A river, not very far away. It empties into the ocean." Her answer simple and concise.

She was about to wonder aloud why she didn't think to look for anything, but then she herself hadn't been totally conscious.

"I'm so hungry," she said instead. If she found water, maybe she found food as well.

"Well now that you are awake, I'll go ahead and look for something."

She draped the cloth over her shoulder and started to stand, slowly like an old woman, pulling away from the girl.

She tried to stand as well, she wasn't about to let the tanned girl do all the work. She didn't want to feel useless. Of course as she attempted to stand her legs gave out immediately making her collapse beneath her.

The tanned girl worried but just gave a small smile.

"Don't try to stand. Just wait here. You are not in shape to be wandering around like that. Just rest and drink more water if you need it." The other girl sounded so sincere, but it still bothered her that the tanned girl did all the work.

'This tanned girl sounds like she is my protector or bossy. I don't need protection either. ' She said thought to herself. But the way she felt she just decided to nod once again.

"I'll wait here." She was actually surprised she could speak at all, but the water had done all the wonder for her. Even if her throat still hurt, at least she could manage words without sounding like a frog.

"I think I saw some sort of fruit by the river. I'll see what I can find."

She watched the tanned girl move off into the darkness and wondered absently who she was. Maybe she'd find that out once she could remember who she was.

This is my first attempt at a story. So I accept your criticism, but be nice. I am tired so this is where I leave off chapter one!

I thank Mellyhorror for helping me with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again all. Here is the next chapter. I have a pretty busy work schedule so, I can't promise a weekly update. But I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I once again think Melly for the help on editing ^_^**_

_**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters in it. (I wish) Here we go!**_

Chapter 2

The dark haired girl was asleep when she returned. She looked peaceful this time, not the unstable, half asleep mess, she had been before.

The brunette manages to locate some banana's in a tree near the river. It wasn't an easy job considering her current state and weak body. The tanned girl places the bananas on the hot white sand, next to the sleeping girl.

She notices that the dark haired girl has finished off the water she had left her earlier, still clutching the damp cloth to her chest. Thankfully she was breathing evenly, deeply, and her skin was cooler to the touch than it had been when she had awakened to find her sprawled out in the sand.

Whoever she was, she was strong, especially with the condition she had been in, she probably should have been dead. The only thing that had saved herself from death was the fact she is more tanned and she managed to be in a little more shade.

With some guessing on her part she believes the dark haired girl must have been on the open beach with no shade. She couldn't recall a name for her, but she must be some sort of acquaintance. Maybe. Not that it mattered since it seems they are the only two people around.

She decides to gently move the girl to an area that was more shaded, then sits next to her grabbing one of the green bananas and peels it. Eating slowly, she thought to herself about what could have happened to put the two of them on the beach together. The fact that she couldn't remember anything didn't help either.

There was no sign of wreckage, nothing that there might be more people on this island. Of course she didn't go that far from the beach to positively confirm that there is no human life here, but she had a pretty good guess.

Either way, once the dark haired girl was healthy enough, and once she herself was for that matter, then they would take the opportunity to explore the island for their satisfaction. She surely did not want to live on a diet of only bananas.

Finishing the banana and discarding the peel, she laid in the sand and stared at the sky. The stars were familiar enough to see, but they looked strange otherwise. She did know one thing, she was very far away from home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The images in her dream were vague, but unsettling. Lots of people with hazy faces and names she could not remember were all around her. There was something huge, something or someone there that caused her to tremble. Then there was brightness, a light and shouting she could barely hear and certainly not comprehend. And then nothing.

Waking up was a nightmare in itself. The dark haired girl woke from her previously distant memories which were gone, just simply vanished. She had no idea why, no idea where she was, she had no idea about anything except that she was pretty damn miserable.

Sitting up slowly, already sweating in the heat, she looks up from under plants hoping to see something, anything, anything at all. Her hopes fall when she see's the blue ocean staring back at her. Just the ocean.

She wants to cry, wants to cry at the unfairness of the world, yell and scream her hatred out. But something inside of her will not allow such a weak show of emotion. Exhaling heavily, she opens her eyes and prepares to...groan from hunger and exhaustion. Instead, a smile makes its way to her face when she sees the dried out gourd filled with water and a bunch of bananas.

She will have to remember to thank her companion, whoever she was, that is. And indeed she was her companion in this little adventure. That is until she can figure out what was going on. So in the meantime she has to rely on this tanned brunette girl.

That was when her hunger appeared suddenly in full force. Her hands start shaking suddenly as she reaches out for the bananas. Clumsily she starts peeling the green bananas, and grabs at her water. The banana almost falls from her hand but she finishes peeling it as quickly as she can and once the peel was gone, she practically shoves the entire thing into her mouth at once. She didn't taste it, didn't need to because she was already peeling the second one. The brunette left her a half a dozen bananas, and within minutes, they were all gone. For the time being, her hunger was be partially satisfied.

She will need more food shortly, but for now, she picks up the water and drinks it down, appreciating it differently than the way she had last night. It had been life then, but now simple joy. Her body practically sings with health as she downs it. And she knew she doesn't need to consider wandering off into the field of blue again.

Her quest to stand wasn't as bad this time. Her legs had some strength to them, but were still shaky. Yet, to be able to stand again and not feel like her legs were rubber made her sigh in relief. For some reason the idea that she may not be able to stand again passes quickly through her mind. That kind of weakness was one she would rather die than live with.

"Good, you're awake."

She looked over and saw her companion walking out of the greenery with an armful of fruit.

She waves to the brunette tentatively, not sure what to respond back with. She didn't know her name or what kind of person she was. The only the she knew, was this girl saved her with the water.

"Hi," She says simply.

Are you still hungry?" She asks, noticing the pile of banana peels.

"Yeah, I think I am. And I…Um…"

Her face turns a little pink, not sure how she could put it delicately. Or at least so she didn't embarrass herself.

The Tanned girl looks at her strangely for just a moment, and then an understanding dawns on her face making her companions face also turn a bit red.

"I will um fetch more water until…" She trails off, unsure on how to finish. Instead of prolonging the awkwardness, she sets down different fruits she collected, grabs the gourd and heads for the river.

Sighing with relief, not sure exactly what she was so nervous about, she goes a bit into the trees to do her business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After she finishes her business, she came out and found her companion eating some type of fruit with red skin. Then she happens to notice the tanned girl had a cut on her arm.

She kneels in front of the brown haired girl, "Here, you've got a cut on your arm." It looks angry red. There wasn't anything she could do to heal it but she could bandage it just in case. She tears one of the sleeves off her small shirt and wraps it around her arm, before tying it snugly, "There. That should help a little."

"Thank you. More water?" She offers her.

She dark haired girl nods and accepts the gourd, almost pulling her hand away when their fingers brush against one another innocently.

The dark haired girl blushes some and took the gourd, avoiding, looking into the other girl's eyes. Sipping the water, she looks out at the ocean, waves lapping at the beach in a hypnotic rhythm.

"I think that we should make an effort to explore this island before we…give up. What if we sat here and there maybe some sort of resort on the other side?" The tanned girl suggests, looking behind herself at the rather daunting looking jungle.

The dark haired girl only could nod, "Yeah. I don't know how much longer I can look at this beach before…" She can't finish off the sentence, but could only think about a hopeless blue void.

"Agreed. With no sign of wreckage, I can't believe any sort of rescue party will be out there looking for us." Tanned girl looks over at the dark haired girl hoping she wasn't being too delusional. "Are you feeling well enough to walk a long distance?"

The dark haired girl just glares for a brief moment, making her companion blink in surprise. She could only sigh and responds, "I could before, and I just needed some water and something to eat. I'm feeling a lot better now."

At that she finishes off the water in three large gulps and standsup abruptly. She was tired from the heat, and angry at the situation. No, she didn't want to sit looking at the blue any longer.

"Well?" She asks, looking down at the other girl.

The brunette looks up at her, rather surprised. "You mean…Now?"

She nods, a confident smile on her face, even though her body feels like she needs some more rest. "I want to get away from this beach, the ocean. I'm ready…like now."

"Okay, then I guess we go." She finishes the piece of fruit that she was eating and stands up, brushing the sand off her torn up clothing.

"It may be easier to follow the river since we have no way of carrying fresh water, "She suggests.

The dark haired girl is surprised at the idea but nods, "Good idea. Hopefully we will see animals along the river too. That way we can catch some."

As her body felt refreshed, her mind did too. It was quickly coping with the reality of the situation and trying to think of ways to survive. It was hot and humid, but the trees provided the two shade from the sun. They were lucky in that respect as they were both without any sort of covering for their heads. That was the greatest danger for now as they followed the river upstream, deeper into the jungle.

The two didn't talk; the only noise coming from them was the heat-labored breathing as they made their way through the brush. Footing was slippery with muddy ground and fallen leaves, causing the two to often cling to the trees to keep from falling or going into the river.

There was at one point, a small waterfall, where the two were making their way up the large stones that made a natural stairway, that something…odd happened. "Watch your footing. These rocks are slippery," the brunette warns as she slowly climbs onto the next rock. The brunette girl looked back briefly.

"I know." She responds, as she rolled her green eyes, concentrating on her feet more than anything. The trees overhead casting partial shadows, made walking on the wet rocks even more dangerous.

"Are you okay?" She takes another step, meaning to plant her foot on the next rock, but misses. Her foot slides off the side, and she's suddenly teetering backwards, about to plunge to the shallow water and rocks below.

The dark haired girl looked up at the sudden movement of flailing arms, she was frozen for a heartbeat while her mind determines just what she could to save her. Her body acting on its own, her legs propel her upward where her hand latched on to an overhanging branch. The momentum swung forward where she somehow was able to grab her companion's hand. She turned her body in mid-swing and let go of the branch, lading lightly on her feet on solid ground as she pulls the brunette with her.

The brunette jerked forward where she tripped over a protruding root of the same life-saving tree and tumbled into her savior. The two of them fell to the ground, chest to chest, the brunette on top of the dark haired girl, their faces inches apart.

They stayed in that position, each of them genuinely surprised, before it suddenly occurred to the both of them that their breast were pressing against each other, they quickly scrambled away from each other.

The brunette was breathing more heavily her companion, but not because of the heat, she stands up and backs farther away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Standing up, though not as quickly, and slightly winded from he fall, the hero of the moment brushs herself off even through there wasn't anything on her. "It's..." She turns to her companion and gives a cold stare for just a moment, then she shook her head, shrugging it off. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." She exhals a bit shakily and laughs a little to lighten up the tension.

"Close call, wasn't it?" she says loudly then smiles.

The brunette was already sighing in relief. She wasn't sure how the dark haired girl was going to react. "Yeah, she answers, looking back at what she would have landed on if she hadn't caught her, "it was. Thank you again."

Trembling a little, she tentatively pats her arm. "We need to stick together right? I didn't want to lose you so soon."

The brunette smiles some, "I definitely didn't want to be lost so soon." She was standing, but she wasn't sure if her feet would allow themselves to be lifted from the ground at the moment. One of the most surprising things, besides the amazing show of athleticism, was that the brunettes companion, her...friend? The confidence she showed.

When the dark haried girl had first awakened, the brunette had been so afraid that she would be helpless, useless, like herself, but she was showing herself to be much different. The burnt girl, seemed more capable than herself. Of course the dark haired girls downfall at the moment was her injuries but she ignored that now.

There was no doubt in the brunettes mind, when the dark haired girl recovers, she herself would not have to worry about her not being much help out here.

The dark haired girl speaks up interrupting her thoughts, "We should keep going" she says.

The brunette looks up the river, the path it was cutting partially obscured by trees, and nods.

"At the speed this water is traveling, there's probably some pretty sizeable hills at least."

The brunette nodded in response, "You're if we go to a higher elevation it will get us out of this heat."

Thankfully, the brunette's body was convinced it was back on solid ground and was ready to get moving again.

"Maybe we should keep a little farther from the river this time," she offered.

The black haired girl smirks at the brunette, "Good thinking, wouldn't want you to lose your footing again. We do not to think of how we will handle the plants though."

The brunette was already coming up with a minor solution. She breaks off a sizable branch, the wood still moist and green, and pulls off the branches.

"This will work a little better I think. It's better than not trying anything," she says looking up at the black haired girl smiling.

"You're kidding right?" the dark haired girl rose her left pierced eyebrow, which she hopes to remember how she got that. When the brunette didn't answer her she snorted and kicked a rock into the river.

The pair followed the river, but this time, they were at a safer distance. The bush wasn't as think as they had feared, and the only occasional tall bush got in their way. The sturdy whip-like branch being used to clear such nuisance vegetation was working quite well.

"That was a pretty good move you did back there. Are you a gymnast or something? The brunette asks, whacking some leaves aside.

"I don't know. It felt like my hand was going to slip off that branch the entire time." It wasn't saying much, but that was the most afraid she could remember being.

The brunette shook her head, and the black haired girl knew it was disbelief, maybe a little awe. "Like I said, it was a good move. Pretty good, actually...Uh.."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering...what should I call you? I feel kind of uncomfortable not even knowing your name," the brunette explains, pausing for a moment.

"Oh." The black haired girl tried to dig up something, anything from her memory that might tell her who she was, but there was only a maddening blank. She growled frustrated. "I can't remember!"

The brunette blinked and then sighed disappointed, "You too, huh?"

Oh no. She grabbed the brunette's wrist making her stop whacking the bushes, and she turns her around."Don't tell me you can't remember anything either?"

To her dismay the brunette shook her head no. "I remember waking up on the beach, and smelling the ocean, and wondering why I was here. Everything before that..." She shrugs. "I feel like I was a newborn baby, save that I can walk and talk."

The black haired girl sighed dropping the girls wrist. "Dammit, I was hoping that maybe you knew who I was, or what we are doing here." Again she tried to seize the memories, and again found only an unnatural hole, like a tongue probing a missing tooth. "I guess..Well we know we speak English, maybe we are from America?"

The brunette stared at the black haired girl, frowning slightly. "I feel like I know you. There's something just out of reach..."

'...No! I don't want to get up...I Need a teacher! Teacher! Cat!...'

"Cat?" the brunette says, hesitantly. "Are you Cat?"

The black haired eyes widen. "Cat... Cat..." The word had meaning, it was important, it fit her in some way...

"...hey Cat..."

"That must be me," she said wonderingly. "I'm Cat." The sound of the name was strangely comforting although she couldn't help thinking it was off some. "Cat. I have a name."

"I'm happy for you, " the brunette replies, amused. "At least we have a name for you."

Cat smirks at the brunette and says, "So what should we call you, Ms. Nameless?"

The brunette shrugs, as she starts slashing at the bushes with her stick. "I don't know." she responds with a slight whine, making Cat cringe some at her response.

The brunette looks over at Cat, "But, if I know who you are, then you should know me somehow."

The girl now named Cat frowns, and concentrates on her face, trying to fit the image to the hole in her mind, trying to call it back...

...why I would never do that to my dear sister Trina...

...Trina!...

She shook her head, a wave of dizziness washing over her. "I think we were sorta friends, but we aren't. You may have liked me, but you didn't. I can't...its hard to tell."

The brunette glanced back at her, slicing away more bushes as she did.

"If I was your friend, do you remember a name? Someone who was your friend, who was angry or not angry with you? Anything?"

...no one like's you!..

...tri...no! no!...

...Trina...

"Trina," she gasped, sweat streaming down her brow. "Trina, I was in a room talking and I said that name.

The brunette's eyes widen even more than before, the name echoing in her ears.

...Trina...please give back...

...I did not try...

"Yeah. I guess that is my name. Trina." It sounded okay in her ears when she said it. "Looks like I'm Trina." The brunette now named Trina smiled and offered Cat a hand shake.

"So nice to formally finally meet you, Cat."

Cat looked at the offered hand and looked up at her companion, and finally gave her a genuine smile.

"Yes nice to meet you Trina." They both continued to hold each other's hands briefly as they stared back at one another. Finally they both quickly let go.

"Ahem. We should probably get going, its getting dark." Trina stated and they both turned back on the path they were heading, both sharing one thing in the minds, they hoped they could live through this crazy dream like place.

_**Well I leave it here ya'll ^_^ I hope you guys liked it...I'm worried you wont. Anyway, hope you guys are well! Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new update. I really am not happy with it. I figured I would make up for it in the next chapter. Which I'm already working on and will hopefully have it done by either this weekend or beginning of next week ^_^ I don't own Victorious.**

As they continue down the river, it was already getting dark. Neither felt what had occurred earlier by the river, should ever be repeated. They both felt tired and angry in their own way wishing a spark of remembrance would happen. As they walk Cat continued to openly watch Trina, there was some unnerving feeling she had about her, and she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

As Cat continued to watch Trina she catches her looking back at her a few times. When their eyes would meet, Trina would quickly look away, turning her attention back to the path of the river. For some small reason, this brought a small, secretive smile to Cat's lips. She wasn't even sure why, but those stolen glances were what she found a little thrilling or daring, and quite...exciting.

"I think we should stop for the night, what do you think?" Trina asks, leaning against a tree, sweat sliding down the side of her face, her body ready to retire for the night. She still had the stick held tightly in her hand feeling safe with it.

Cat on the other hand was looking doubtful. She sighs, raking her fingers through her once curled hair that is now starting to become wavy. She glances over at Trina.

"You want to stop here?" she said, Trina's question irritating her.

"Well unless you have a better suggestion." Trina answered a little taken back at Cat's harshness.

"Yeah. I think we shouldn't stop until we find a safer spot, maybe a clearing or something." her eye left eyebrow rose trying to see if the brunette will even dare disagree with her.

The brunette stared back then shrugs, "If it makes you feel better than by all means."

Cat nods. At that moment the dark haired girls eyes linger on Trina's stick, and she thinks to herself how she would feel safer with a sharp knife or a dagger, or hell even a pair of scissors. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she speaks out, "We should go ahead and continue going until we find a safer place. I don't feel comfortable in this jungle when its getting dark like this."

Trina just nods once again, then followed the dark haired girl deeper in the jungle. Walking for about 15 minutes more, the sky darkening overhead, stars taking place of the glaring sun, they reach a clearing not far from where Cat first mentioned they should continue on their journey. The clearing had a quite mysterious look to it. Or more like...unnaturally mysterious.

There simply wasn't any unnatural way for a clearing of this sort where the two of them were standing. It seemed like the clearing should have lasted for maybe a month before it was completely overgrown, but here...There was an easy way to tell that this strange clearing was considerably older than it should have been, and not to mention there was the large pillar that was sitting in the middle of it. Even if you looked 75 feet away, it was obviously ancient looking, like a prop from a movie.

The pillar looks from what seems like a sort of dark gray stone, one giant, unbroken piece, and it had been brutally weathered, that much was obvious. But the most telling thing about it, the one thing that told them this clearing was older than it should be, was that the stone was bleached, sun bleached.

It was easy to tell the stone's original tone had been very dark, but sitting in the sun, day after day, even it couldn't resist and had lightened under the constant rays.

"What's that? Cat asked in a whisper. Why she was whispering, she didn't know, but it seemed appropriate.

Trina shook her head, "I don't know. It's ...It's..."

It was eerie, the way it had such a dramatic presence even in the darkness. Cat had a weird feeling that the night was when its presence would be most powerful, only muted by the sun.

"I'm not sure staying here is such a good idea after all, " She replies. Cat was getting the weird feeling, like a wave of invisible goosebumps, that they were being watched, like the night was alive and watching them.

"It will be fine. There is nothing to worry about." Trina knew it was the truth, but she sure didn't feel that way. That night there were definitely eyes watching the two as they slept. The yellow eyes stared at them with a feral intensity. The eyes moved toward the sleeping girls with the speed of the wind and with the same stealth, ready to feast on their prey.

Cat and Trina slept fitfully in the mooncast shadow of the pillar, unaware of the coming danger they would be in. If Trina hadn't been a light sleeper, they might possibly would have been dead before they could have further considered their chances of rescue. Upon waking, Trina's hand went groping for her makeshift weapon automatically. It was only a moment after she heard the noise, a soft growling. Instead of bolting upright, she turns her head slowly to look off her right. The source of the growling was there.

And the smell, the smell of death and decay...eyes that seemed to shine with their own inner fire, nearly glowing were not more than five feet away. There was others as well, all the same ferocious glares of bloodlust. Trina didn't know how many there were, but she knew she had to fight them. If she didn't, herself and Cat would be little more the scraps of flesh in the morning.

"Cat, " she whispers, hoping it was enough to wake her.

"I'm already up, " she answers. No doubt, she had already assessed the situation and knew it was dangerous.

"What do you think?" Trina asks.

"We don't have a choice." And then Cat was up like a shot, backing up, her eyes scanning left to right, and right to left. She knew they were outnumbered and had no chance of surviving against the beasts.

Trina at that moment was in a trance, her heart speeding thousand beats a minute. In then in then she made a choice, one of the beast took a leap toward her but she in turn dodges and swing her stick connecting at the beasts snout.

At that same moment more beasts came and went for Cat, who was having a hard time keeping up her own fight with just her bare hands. Without bothering to see how Cat was, Trina continues to swing at the beasts, hoping her stick would be enough to scare the beasts away.

Trina's mind was drawn to the yellow glow in their eyes. And so was her weapon. When one of the beast move to attack, fangs bare and quite visible even in the dark, Trina swung and struck the beast on the top of its head. It let out an abbreviated howl of pain, then fell to the ground. There was no time to consider whether she had just killed it because the others were beginning to attack, and they were now crowding them one by one

It was about then that Cat wished she had something to start cutting or smacking the little monsters with. She was doing an adequate job with her fists and feet, but her reach was sorely lacking. The animals, wild dogs, drawn by their scent, had to be almost upon her to take care of them effectively.

Something flew at her, and her arm moves automatically to swat it away, something wet showering her face on impact. But she couldn't stop. They wouldn't stop. She couldn't die here not knowing who she was, knowing who her companion was. No she wouldn't allow it.

One of the dogs leaps and lands on Cat ready to tear into her flesh. In one flash a split second, Trina with her stick knocks the beast off of Cat and grabs her arm pulling her up.

"Come on!" Trina says, running and pulling Cat with her not bothering to check if the dark haired girl is hurt or not. Trina didn't take notice that she was leading them deeper and deeper into the jungle, but all her mind cared about was getting the both of them as far away from the dogs and to safety.

Cat on the other hand was surprised at the quick thinking of Trina but at the same time she was seething in pain. All she knew was she feeling a stinging pain in her right leg.

After a while, Trina felt as they were not being followed anymore so made the decision to stop and making Cat run into her back and falling on top of groans in pain and finally couldn't hold her anger and frustration anymore, so she lashes out in pain. "Dammit Trina! Where have you taken us?! I can't believe you took us deeper into Jungle. As if we didn't have enough problems as it is!"

Trina eyes go wide, at the other girls shouting makes her face turns red with anger, not believing what she just heard. Then the cool collected girl finally couldn't take being yelled at. "I don't believe this. I just risked my life for the both of us! And you obviously are not very appreciative about it."

Cat just stared down mouth slightly opened wanting to say something, but now couldn't. Trina on the other hand pushes Cat off of her and stands up brushing the leaves and dirt off.

" I know our situation is frustrating but that does not mean you should blame all of this on me. Now if you can excuse me I'm going to have to stay up and keep watch for the rest of the night to make sure those wild dogs don't show up again." Trina finishes Cat could give Trina an apology, she just grunts in pain and holds her leg now in more pain. Of course Trina stops mid step and turns looking down at Cat.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Trina asks.

Cat takes a deep breath and looks up trying to adjust her eyes so she can see Trina better in the darkness.

"I think one of the dogs took a bite or a scratch to my right leg. It is hurting and feels a little wet." She replied.

Sighing she uses her arm to slide back against what seemed like a tree trunk.

"I think maybe a fire would help, " Cat said, panting slightly as she shakily brushes back her long black hair. "At least, I don't know...At least..."

Trina nods her head in agreement. Trina crouches down in front of the dark haired beauty puts her hand on her shoulder giving her a worried look. With her other hand she leans her stick up against the tree trunk and pats Cat's knee.

At that moment she leaned closer trying to attempt to see the damage done over the girls leg. Shaking her head and feeling stupid since Cat couldn't see her shake her head, she replies "I can't see the condition it is in since it's pitch dark. In the morning we need to see how bad the damage is." Trina was starting to really worry now for Cat not really knowing the condition she could be in. At that moment she pauses, looking around in the night and had only one question. "How?"

Cat turns to look directly in the brunette's eyes, or so she hoped she was staring at them. All she could do was give a slight smile and say, "How what?"

Trina realized she never replied about the fire so she took that moment to ask again, "How do I built the fire in the darkness. I can't see anything."

She says this, but still stands up determine to try and built a fire anyway. Turning back to the dark haired girl she says, "Okay, I'll try to get a fire started with something."

She was grateful she had an idea on how to make a fire. Try. That was the important word. Just how she planned on making a fire in the middle of the night, in the middle...well kind of the middle of a humid jungle where everything around her was green, and when she had no idea where to even begin looking...

It took Trina one trip around the area and even went into a wide circle then come back to Cat.

"Um, I think the fire is going to have to wait, "she said sheepishly.

Cat shook her head smirking, "That doesn't surprise me. We don't seem to be much into survival, do we?"

"I guess not. Maybe we will do better in the daylight."

After they had a chance to recover from being attacked by a pack of wild dogs.

Smiling grimly, she glares out at the surrounding jungle. From several places, a pair of red dots glaring back.

"I'll get some sleep, " Cat said, suddenly feeling very tired. "If we are going to be attacked, we might as well grab as much rest as possible in preparation. "

Trina nods. " I'll wake you when it's your shift to stand watch."

Cat nods in agreement. Slightly nervous from their ordeal. "Yes I think that is a good idea."

Cat smirks sleepily, "And by the way it's because I thought of it."

Trina could only smile and shook her head. She walked over leaning against a tree making sure nothing would harm them during the remaining night.


End file.
